This invention is related to the manufacture of high-quality mechanically aligned superconducting materials using oriented platelet-shaped powder particles, fibers, crystals, and other oriented forms of the recently discovered high-T.sub.c class of superconducting ceramics, as well as other superconducting materials. It is also related to the use of these oriented materials in the manufacture of high quality permanent magnetic materials.